A Matter of Blood and Silence
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: AU. A new girl comes to town and sparks curiosity in all the students. Only one manages to spark a curiosity in her, though.
1. Chapter 1 (1of2)

**Prompt from Sprog101:**

A new girl (Rachel) comes into the high school. She is hot but doesn't enjoy the attention of everyone that she gets. The girl joins glee club and sees Quinn. She (Quinn) becomes her target and makes Quinn fall for her before revealing she is a vampire. She drinks from her as they make love/fuck.

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own the characters. I'm just making them play. Hur.**

* * *

"Who's the new girl?"

The clicks of flats echoed throughout the suddenly quiet hallway as everybody seemed to stop and watch as the girl made her way down the corridor. She was shorter than average with long brunette hair cascading down her back. She held her notebooks in one hand, avoiding eye contact with her chin raised as she strutted past cliques of students softly starting to whisper as she passed.

"They say her name's Rachel Berry. Got transferred from a school out in D.C., but no one knows for sure why."

The new student walked up to her locker, turning the dial deftly and opening it, placing the binders she didn't need in it before slipping out a book and glancing through it.

"Who cares why with a body like that? Dude, I'd kill to tap that."

Noah Puckerman watched as the brunette began leafing through the pages from the start and was soon halfway through it. His eyes ran down her body, taking in the black tights covered by a long, dark red, button-up shirt, rolled up to her elbows with the first few top buttons undone, a black belt circling her waist. Bracelets lined her wrists and an assortment of necklaces hung against her collarbone and dipped downwards, including silver chains and pale-colored beads. He raised an eyebrow, but pushed off the locker.

"Yeah, good luck. Doesn't seem to be trying to make friends, Puck."

"That's never stopped the Puckasaurus before. I'm numba wah," Puck stated, puffing out his chest and smoothing a hand over his mohawk. He strutted over to the girl, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hi there, new girl. I'm Noah Puckerman, Puck for short. Seriously, don't call me Noah. Let me just say that you are the hottest girl here, and I would love to get," _in your pants_, "to know you more," he leered at her, undressing her in his mind. _Oh, yeah. Mighty fine. _He watched as she continued to leaf through the book, completely ignoring him.

"Hey, you deaf? Because I know someone as hot as you wouldn't be ignoring someone as hot as me."

Still no answer; she was almost at the end of the book.

"I'm just going to assume that's a really good book, even though I'm pretty sure those don't exist." He watched her, trying to gauge her reaction as she finally got to the last page, scanned it, and closed it, placing it back in her locker. She closed the door and turned away from him, walking towards her first period.

"Okay, seriously? Come on, new girl. I'm just trying to make conversation here. Give a dude a break," he called after her, reaching out and grabbing her upper arm, spinning her around before yanking his arm away at the chill of her skin even through her shirt.

"Holy shit, you're fucking freezing," Puck yelped, looking up at her and instantly internally cringing. There was something freaky about her eyes, but he couldn't place it.

"It matches her ice queen persona," Artie stated simply as he wheeled by.

They both watched him wheel away, Puck in confusion and the brunette in confused annoyance. She turned back to Puck, a look of confusion on her face before she once again glared at him, squaring her shoulders as if daring him to touch her again. Seeing that he was still staring confusedly at Artie, she turned and left.

"Well, that didn't go as well as you wanted, Puck," his friend said, walking up beside him.

"Shut up, Finn. No one asked you."

"Whoa, bro. Calm down. You wanna play CoD after school to make up for the hot loss?"

They both watched the brunette turn the corner and Puck shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

He turned in the opposite direction, gripping his backpack on one shoulder before walking towards the school doors. He wouldn't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day anyway, so why bother? There was just something about her eyes…

* * *

Throughout the entire day, people were watching the new girl, focusing on her moves and questioning her actions. She was starting to be considered a mystery (and popular because of it,) waiting for the right person to crack through her steely exterior and get her to talk, or interact in some way. So far, the only person who even got her to look at him was Puck before school.

People had been trying to get her to talk to them, but they had all failed so far. Attempts by Finn to engage her were thwarted by the girl simply walking away, ignoring him as he followed her like a lost puppy. And whereas the Cheerios tried to slushie her in order to get her attention, the brunette had somehow sidestepped the attack, continuing down the hall as a puddle of blue slushie sloshed to the floor and fuming Cheerios glared after her.

At lunch, the Glee club sat at the table, silently wondering about the new girl.

"I don't know what to make of her. Though, she has an interesting taste in clothing," a well-groomed boy stated aloud, finally bringing everyone out of the trance.

"She acts a bit superior than everybody else, though," Artie chimed in, looking between the members of the club. "Even when Tina didn't talk that much, she was still nice and engaged in conversation sometimes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, alls I knows is that she's starting to get on my nerves," a snarky voice chimed in and everyone looked to the owner, seeing her filing her nails as if she hadn't said anything.

"Oh, which one? Is it the one I like to play with?" They all exasperatedly shook their heads as the blonde cheerleader's eyes twinkling as she looked at the Latina. They all watched as Santana leaned over to Brittany and the blonde nodding her head in understanding as the other girl whispered to her.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Santana continued, pointing her nail file at the rest of the group. "She's acting worse than Quinn normally does. At least she throws jabs at people and entertains me. This new girl just ignores everyone." They all nodded, even the other blonde cheerleader reading a book on the opposite of the table. "Some of the Cheerios tried to slushie her and she just moved out of the way. I mean, who does that?"

"So instead of her getting slushied… the rest of us did," one of the girls said, picking up a tater tot and munching on it.

"And I was wearing my new Marc Jacobs jacket. Unlike the football players, the Cheerios don't give me the courtesy of taking it off first. Nasty little cheerleaders," Kurt muttered, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips as he watched Mercedes consume her tots.

Santana cleared her throat, and he looked over to see all three cheerleaders looking at him.

"What? You'd deny it? Please, you take pride in it, Santana."

She pursed her lips before nodding slightly with a shrug. She had begun filing her nails again when she glanced over at Quinn, seeing the blonde cheerleader still reading whatever book she was reading.

"Hey, Preggers, no comment on the new girl? She might take your spot as the head frigid bitch. The school's already talking nonstop about her. Who knows, maybe Coach might offer her your spot," she stated nonchalantly, watching as the girl drew her shoulders back slightly and her hand gripped the book harder, making it twitch in her grasp.

"Don't look now, but I think you're actually giving a fuck about something," she threw in, smirking in delight when the blonde's jaw locked. "And if you don't keep your spot, what will Mommy and Daddy Dearest think of their little Quinnie-kins?"

The other Glee clubbers looked between the two warily before trying to act as if they weren't there as Quinn finally lifted her eyes to meet the Latina's. Hazel eyes narrowed and darkened in anger as she regarded the other cheerleader.

"They can't think any less of me, Santana, but you already knew that. So maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut unless you actually have something useful to say."

"Oh noes you didn't, I wills ends you, Fabray," she replied, moving to get up before Brittany laid her hand upon her forearm looking at her pleadingly. "You're just lucky Britts is here. But don't think I won't, 'cause I will."

Quinn rolled her eyes before closing the book and grabbing her other notebooks. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria as the Glee club watched her go.

"Well, you certainly still have your touch, Santana," Kurt commented after a moment of silence.

"Hells yeah I do, Porcelain."

* * *

As Rachel waltzed into her last period Spanish class, she rolled her eyes. Yet another year of Spanish taught by another fledgling, and probably horrid, teacher. She'd been through this cycle over and over, and it was starting to frustrate her. She was tired of having to take the same classes multiple years in a row, she was tired of the hassle of moving, and she was tired of all the looks people gave her.

Each school was the same. All the popular students hit on her and the lesser students talked behind her back. People either wished they could be her or be with her. She was tired of dealing with the shallow ways that humans exhibited, hence why she had begun to ignore everyone who approached her. Besides, they all seemed to want the one thing she hated to give to anyone: her attention.

None of them were worthy of her attention, in her opinion. None of them seemed interesting enough to warrant even a moment of her time, except for that Noah Puckerman who had grabbed her arm earlier that morning. He seemed somewhat familiar, but that could've been because of the sheer amount of arrogance he seemed to carry around him; it was like a pestilence surrounding him.

She sat down at her desk, delicately crossing her legs, and opening up to a random page in her notebook. Sighing, she ran her fingers across the across of the drawing, biting her cheek in thought. She looked down at the sketch of the woman on the page and placed her hand over it, closing her eyes. Her mother. She was the only person she seemed to miss whenever she moved, seeing as her mother believed her old enough to live by herself. She tried not to question her; there was no point, either she would obey her commands or she wouldn't. No need to question things.

She shrugged internally as she heard the bell ring and looked forward, watching as the supposed teacher walked in. _Definitely going to be a horrid fledgling_.

"Hola, clase. Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo están?" The class responded in a less than enthusiastic manner, not that it surprised her. She didn't even bother to respond; no one had heard her voice yet and there was no point in ruining that now.

"As you all know, this is Español dos, y me llamo Señor Schuester. Hoy nosotros…"

Thus began another period to tune out.

* * *

The sound of a bell drew Rachel out of her haze, causing her to focus her eyes back to the front of the room to watch as the teacher clapped his hands together once.

"Gracias por prestando atención, clase."

Everyone began to pack their things up, shuffling out of the room as soon as they stood up.

"Rachel, a word please?" Mr. Schuester called out to the girl who had yet to leave the class, causing her to stop mid-step. She turned and walked back towards him, observing that she was the only student left in the classroom.

"I know you just transferred here today and you probably haven't met many people yet, but we have a Glee club, and we're always looking for new students to join. We're meeting tomorrow, so if you'd like to show up and see what we're all about, we'd be more than happy to have you."

She nodded at him, watching as he looked at her as if waiting for her to respond verbally.

"Just think about it, okay?"

She nodded again before leaving the room.

* * *

As Rachel made her way to her locker, she saw a group of kids watching her: three cheerleaders, that dopey-looking boy who kept following her around, and a few other, less-jock-looking students. She turned her gaze back to her locker, popping it open and placing her notebooks in it before adjusting her necklaces and bracelets and checking her reflection in the mirror, smoothing her hand over her head. She closed the door quickly and turned on her heel, walking down the hallway towards the front doors.

"Hey, Rachel! Wait up!" A male voice called out behind her. Finn.

She internally groaned, starting to walk faster in order to get away from him, but his longer legs proved to be an unfair advantage for him. _Tall bastard_. Even as he caught up, Rachel didn't slow her pace to allow him a reprieve from walking at the fast pace she was maintaining.

"Hey, do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, causing Rachel to abruptly stop. He smiled in triumph, mistaking her pause for an affirmative.

As she turned to look at him, his smile fell from his face. He took a step back, startled by the cold fury in her eyes. She took a step forward and he shrunk backwards, pressing himself up against the row of lockers. She held his gaze with a hard glare before she walked out of the school, not once turning back even though she could feel all of the remaining eyes in the hallway follow her out.

Finn was still watching the door as Santana came over, fanning herself.

"Well, I must say, that was pretty damn hot for a dwarf. How scared are you, Finnessa?"

Finn whimpered something under his breath and she laughed before walking back to Quinn, whose gaze was also fixed on the door.

"Saw something you liked, Quinniekins?"

The blonde glared at her before she walked out of the same doors the brunette had.

"I'm sure you'd love to have a look like that directed at you!" she called out before the blonde escaped, laughing when the girl shoved the door open violently.

"She totally thinks Rachel's hot, doesn't she, San?" Brittany asked, linking pinkies with the girl.

"Yeah, B. Maybe the pressed lemon will finally be unpressed." She smiled up at the blonde before walking down the hallway.

* * *

The next day was almost exactly like the first, with boys chasing Rachel around and Cheerios trying to slushie her, upping the amount from one to five slushie attempts, all failing. The Glee clubbers had all observed from afar, watching as she gracefully slid around corners and people, avoiding eye and body contact with everyone she could. By the end of the day, they were all anxious as to whether or not she would be joining the Glee club or not, mainly because having three Cheerios, three football players, and the most literally and figuratively untouchable girl in the club would definitely give the club more appeal. They all sat in the choir room, waiting not only for their teacher but also for the mysterious girl.

"She'll come, you guys. She seems like the kind of girl who likes music. And I think she likes me, too," Finn said optimistically.

"And when did you get that impression, Grimace? When she completely ignored you or when she stared you down like a lion does to a hyena?" Santana countered, glaring down at Finn from her position next to Brittany.

"I thought you didn't like watching Lion King," Brittany whispered, leaning in towards Santana.

"I don't unless it's with you," she muttered under her breath, trying not to let anyone else hear.

Kurt and Mercedes both rolled their eyes at the grin that stretched across Brittany's face and Santana's whipped status before sharing a secret smile at the girls' affections.

"Who are they trying to kid?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

He shook his head in response, coiffing his hair.

The door opened, causing everyone to tense and look up, seeing Mr. Schuester entering instead of the enigma that was Rachel Berry. They all groaned and sat back in their chairs, some muttering curses under their breaths while others glared at the teacher. He raised his hands in confused surrender, glancing back at the door and then the students.

Dismissing it, he clapped his hands together before addressing the class. After a few minutes, he picked up a marker and wrote the word 'harmony' on the board.

"Now class, this week I want you guys to partner up and work on a song that not only has harmony, but demonstrates the harmony between all of you. However, seeing as how we're one member short, I'm sure that someone would be willing to be in a group of three in order to—"

The door creaked open and they all stopped and turned to see the short brunette enter the room. Most of the Glee members were in shocked awe that the girl showed up and the others were trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Rachel! You came! I knew you would," Finn broke the silence, standing up and addressing the club. "See guys, I told you she would come!" He walked over to the girl and put his arm around her shoulders, only to yelp when he was suddenly pushed on his knees with his arm in between his shoulder blades. She yanked her hands away, as if realizing what she had done and took a few steps back, mere seconds from bolting out of the door.

Finn whimpered away from her, returning to his seat with a dejected pout on his face.

"So much for her liking you," Santana quipped from the back, a cocky smirk on her face. He turned to glare at her before crossing his arms and slouching in his chair. Puck and Sam both patted him on the back before looking back at the newest occupant of the room.

Rachel glanced from each person, the football players and the boy in the wheelchair, the two Asians, the black girl and the immaculately dressed boy, the two close cheerleaders, before her eyes fell upon the shorter of the two blonde cheerleaders.

"Quinn Fabray," she breathed, lips barely parting. As if the blonde had heard her, hazel eyes rose to meet hers. She took a step forward, her hand rising as if she were going to touch the cheerleader, despite the ten-yard distance between them. Quinn's brow furrowed together as the girl continued to stare at her without any trace of anger or coldness; she felt a warm wave flow over her and her eyes fluttered as her insides clenched.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat as the club looked between the two girls and their eyes snapped to him. "Welcome to the club, Rachel. We were just about to start the assignment for the week and you're welcome to join us, if you'd like." She shrugged before glancing quickly at Quinn, who had turned her gaze back on her. She nodded slightly.

"Fantastic! Then how about we get partnered up?" She walked over to the risers and sat at the end of the top riser, a few seats away from Quinn, whose eyes still hadn't left her. "Okay," he continued, picking up a hat and pulling names out, watching as the pairs cheered as they were grouped together. "Artie and Sam, Mercedes and Kurt, Puck and Finn, Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and Quinn and… Rachel."

Finn slouched further down his chair, wishing he had gotten Rachel but Puck punched his arm to distract him, leading to the other boy punching him back with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, everyone. How about we end the meeting here and let you all meet up and get to work on the assignment?" They all nodded and he smiled, clapping his hands once. "Fantastic. Then I'll see you guys next week with your selections."

Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled shyly as everyone began packing up and leaving and the blonde returned her smile, moving a chair closer to her.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray," the cheerleader started, holding out her hand.

The brunette's smile widened slightly as she looked from the hazel eyes down to the pale hand extended towards her. "Rachel Berry. And I would love to shake your hand, but I always seem to be a bit shockingly cold."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. _She talks._ She recovered quickly and smiled brighter. "It's quite alright, I assure you-_ooh_," she jumped slightly as Rachel's hand gripped hers gently, "your hands are quite cold. Wow. Okay. Uh, that's okay. It won't stop me from touching you." She grinned at her before she noticed the amused smirk on the brunette's face and realized what she said. "I—did _not _mean it like that. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm normally not weird." _I'm never weird. What is going on?_

Rachel giggled at the blonde's rapidly reddening cheeks and reaching out to touch the back of the pale hand with her other hand. She moved closer, leaving a chair between them. "It's quite alright. I understand the situation you're in, after all, who hasn't been caught off guard? Besides, I know all of you have been watching me for the last couple of days, so hearing me talk for the first time is probably quite a surprise."

Quinn blinked before laughing softly. "For someone who doesn't speak often, you speak a lot," she breathed out, unconsciously moving half a seat closer to the girl. Rachel smiled genuinely at her as she pulled back one of her hands to rest it against the back of her chair, propping her head upon her hand and watching the blonde.

"You're clever, Quinn. Oh-so clever," she responded, her eyes dancing between the blonde's. "I'm sure you have all the girls tripping over themselves to get to you."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," she answered distractedly as she lost herself in the reddish brown eyes and the soft movements of the girl's fingers drifting across the inside of her wrist. "Wait. Girls? What? I, I don't have girls—what?"

The movements stopped and Rachel looked away quickly before looking back, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Quinn? You don't think watching me every time I'm in the vicinity of you says something about preference?"

"But, but everyone's been watching you. Who's to say that I, I, I'm any different from the other girls watching you?"

"Please excuse my vanity, but how many of them do you think would want to roll around in the hay with me? Or at least be willing. I can guarantee Santana and Brittany would be more than enthusiastic to get more," she paused, searching for the right word before leaning forward to husk in the blonde's ear, "_acquainted_ with me." She pulled back slightly, watching the blonde's eyes flutter and her mouth part slightly, warm puffs cascading down the brunette's neck. She trailed her finger down the girl's neck and dipped into the neck of the cheerleading outfit. "Tell me, Quinn, don't you want to get more acquainted with me?" She purred as her fingertips glided behind the pale neck, cupping the soft, warm flesh and making the girl gasp at the icy hand.

"_God, yes_," Quinn husked, her forehead resting against the brunette's. She brushed her nose against Rachel's and shuddered as the hand on her neck teased her nape. Rachel smiled as she leaned forward, wanting so badly to press her lips against the cheerleader's, but she was met with air as the door was opened loudly.

"I'm telling you, Britt, you didn't leave your—" Santana paused upon seeing the two girls looking guilty—or rather, Quinn looking guilty and Rachel looking annoyed. "Oh, well look who it is. Abouts to gets your mack on, Fabgay? Such a shame, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm kinda glad I did. The look on your face is priceless. I gotta say, Q, I'm surprised you got this far in such little time."

By the time Santana had finished talking, the two girls were separated by three chairs again; Quinn was redder than a tomato, and Rachel was wishing the other two cheerleaders would leave.

"Well, Quinn, if we are not going to work on our… assignment then I'm going to head home. No sense in me staying here when I could be doing something productive," Rachel stated, packing up her bag and raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Hazel eyes drifted to the other cheerleaders before settling back on the brunette as she started to walk towards the door.

"I'll, uh, see you guys later," Quinn said to the two friends before packing up and following the brunette. However, before she could leave, Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wha—get off me, Santana. I have to catch up to her." She glanced out the window of the door, watching as Rachel walked down the hallway. She snapped her head towards Santana as she felt the girl's grip tighten and yank her back.

"Look, Q. I know you're excited to have the ice queen notice you and all, but you need to make sure you're thinking about what you're doing. If something happens to you, B will get sad, and then I'll have to listen to her cry, and you _know_ how much it pisses me off when people make her cry," Santana hissed, pulling the blonde closer to her so that Brittany, who was still trying to find her lost rubber ducky, couldn't hear. "Just… watch your back, Q." As Santana released her grip on Quinn, the Latina joined Brittany in searching and Quinn rushed out the door.

Much to her chagrin, the brunette was nowhere in sight, but the blonde quickly made her way to the doors she believed the girl had walked out of. She groaned as she caught no sight of the girl before starting to her car and heading home.

* * *

**Read and Review. ;D**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 (2of2)

**Prompt from Sprog101:**

A new girl (Rachel) comes into the high school. She is hot but doesn't enjoy the attention of everyone that she gets. The girl joins glee club and sees Quinn. She (Quinn) becomes her target and makes Quinn fall for her before revealing she is a vampire. She drinks from her as they make love/fuck.

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own the characters. I'm just making them play. Hur. Also, sex in this chapter.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed; your reviews made my day brighter. :)**

**Anyway, ON TO THE SEX.**

* * *

The next day, Quinn startled when a hand was placed on her shoulder as she read in the auditorium at lunch. She looked up to see Rachel, leading her to dog-ear the corner and close the book, setting it on the seat next to her.

"Hey Rach," she whispered before clearing her throat. "How are you?" She watched as brown eyes roamed down her body and blushed self-consciously, scratching her eyebrow nervously.

"I'd be better if you had followed me out yesterday," she responded, coming to stand before her, looking down at her as the blonde's head tilted back to look at her, her neck becoming exposed. Blonde eyebrows furrowed slightly together as she watched red-tinted brown eyes zero in on her neck.

"I tried to find you, but by the time I got past Santana and Brittany, you were gone," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I waited for you, but I had important things to do and I couldn't put them off to wait any longer." Quinn lifted an eyebrow before looking away. As the brunette began to speak again, she looked back, "We could always just pick up from where we left off," she whispered as she straddled the girl in her seat.

Quinn barely blinked before soft lips were pressed confidently against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she placed her hands on the girl's hips tentatively as the brunette's body arched into hers slightly. Her fingers flexed to pull her closer as the girl shifted on her lap. She gasped at the coolness of the small hands cupping her cheek and neck and moaned as the girl ran her tongue against her bottom lips, grazing hers in the process.

"I like this idea," Quinn panted as she pulled back from the girl's mouth to regain her breath. Surging forward again, Rachel pushed her hips down against the blonde's causing the blonde to jerk up into her. "I like it a lot."

Rachel pulled to look down at the blonde, waiting until hazel eyes finally opened and locked with hers instead of her lips. "I'd like it a lot more if you would quit talking," the brunette teased, running her fingers along the porcelain jaw, delighted with the shiver that shook the girl's body. Rachel leaned forward and brushed her nose against Quinn's, her lips hovering over the girl's but pulling back slightly when she tried to meet hers.

Rachel smirked and danced her fingers down the pale neck and along her arm before grasping a pale hand in her own and sliding it upwards, causing Quinn to gasp as her hand was settled upon the smaller girl's chest, the tan hand keeping her there. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip as she closed her hand over the blonde's and consequently, her own breast. Quinn stared at her hand and then back up at the brunette.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there's nothing I'd rather being doing right now, but we barely know each other and—oh, _God._"

A moan was wrenched from her throat when Rachel ground herself down, creating delicious friction against the apex of Quinn's thighs. Her hand over the girl's chest unconsciously squeezed. "Rachel is just fine, actually. No need to call me God," the brunette replied, smirking at her own antics.

"_Fuck_," Quinn moaned, throwing her head back and rolling her hips upwards unconsciously. "I guess that answers that question."

She didn't notice the brown eyes trained on her throat as she considered her luck of garnering the attention of the one person no one else had been honored to receive.

* * *

"Rachel. I need to talk to you."

Rachel looked up from the book she was skimming through in the library before school, seeing the same boy who had grabbed her earlier that week. She turned on her heel to walk away but was stopped the same way he stopped her before. She glared at him over her shoulder but her eyes widened slightly when his deep brown eyes flashed at her.

She pivoted back to him, crossing her arms, and stared at him until he continued.

"When I saw you at the beginning of the week, I knew there was something that was familiar about you, but I couldn't remember exactly what it was. Then I was looking through some old pictures, and I saw you." He rubbed his forehead before crossing his arms over his chest and looking around before stepping closer to her and lowering his voice. "I saw you die. You were _dead._ And now you're here."

Rachel stared impassively at him and he ran a hand through his hair, before stepping closer still. "You were dead, _dead_. How does that not faze you?" said Puckerman, frustrated that she was just staring at him and not making a big deal over her own death.

"Look, Rachel. I get it, you don't want people here to know what you are, but I already know. We're in the same situation. We were both in the same place, due to Shelby's orders, and I saw you die. I saw those other guys kill you. You're not supposed to come back after that, Rachel." Her eyes cut up to him, her mouth turned down in a deep scowl. He lowered his voice further, "They burned you alive, or dead, or whatever, it doesn't matter." He paused. "What matters is how the hell you got out of there?"

"I have my ways, Puckerman."

"Goddamnit, Berry! Show some sort of emotion with this! You were _dead,_" he snapped, invading her space. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed herself closer to him, getting in his face and baring her teeth.

"I've been dead for over fifteen years and you want me to show some emotion now? Why bother? It's not like there's anything I can change about it; it doesn't change anything!" She turned away from him once more, walking towards the exit of the library.

"Seriously, Berry," he growled, grabbing her arm again. "Stop walking away from me!"

She yanked her arm away, spinning around and shoving him hard in the chest. "Don't touch me again, Puckerman. Stay away from me."

Puck stumbled backwards before clenching his jaw and balling his fists up. As she turned around to storm out again, he called after her, "Does Shelby even know you're alive?" He watched as she faltered slightly.

"It doesn't matter."

With that, she walked out.

* * *

She needed a distraction. She knew that she recognized that damn bastard. He was there that day, he was the one with whom Shelby sent her to scout out the area. She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts, but once she started remembering she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the memories of the fire climbing the walls, the creaking and crumbling of the infrastructure of the building, the heat, the feeling of the flames licking across her skin, the smoke burning throughout the air and somehow stinging her eyes.

She barely noticed she'd bumped into someone before a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around quickly. "I _told_ you to keep your hands off me!" she snapped before rounding on Puck.

"Oh, Quinn," she whispered, feeling strangely unhappy for placing that hurt look on her face as the blonde retracted her hand. "I'm sor—"

Quinn shook her head, her brows furrowing slightly before she forced a smile. "Sorry, I thought that, you know, after yesterday you wouldn't mind. But, uh, that was obviously a wrong assumption." Her gaze fell to the floor as she wrung her hands nervously. "I'll make sure not to touch you again."

Rachel stared after the blonde as she walked quickly down the corridor as she herself stood frozen in place. She had felt something other than anger or annoyance for the first time in years, she hadn't even felt that in the last few years of her actual, living, breathing life. And now she was feeling things for a high school girl? Even after seeing hundreds of different high school girls ranging from pretty to exceeding breathtaking?

It had to mean something.

She finally shook herself out of her trance and took off down the hallway, turning the corner and finding Quinn no place in sight.

"Damn it, Quinn," she muttered under her breath before she closed her eyes and heard the soft muffled cries coming from a door down the hall. Walking briskly towards the door, she opened her eyes and saw it was a bathroom before trying to push it open.

"Quinn." She heard the muffled crying stop and a couple of sniffles sound.

"What do _you_ want, Berry?" The voice called from within.

"Will you open the door?"

"So you can make sure I don't touch you again? Trust me, Berry, if you don't want my hands on you, you're more than welcome to leave at any point. I don't want to be near you anyway."

Rachel sighed deeply and rested her hand against the door, her forehead close to it. "Quinn, please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! You don't like _me. _You just wanted to get your fun and now you're done. It's fine, it's—it's whatever. Just leave. Go back to Washington or wherever the hell you came from. Nobody wants you here, least of all me."

Inside, Quinn jumped at the impact of what she presumed was Rachel's hand against the door. "For fuck's sake, Quinn. Open the door and let me explain before you get all butthurt. I don't want to sit through your 'pity me' routine before you can even let me talk."

" 'Pity me' routine? You think that I'm pitying myself? Obviously you're delirious, Berry, if you think that I would be affected by being used. It's not as if you're the first to do it and you definitely won't be the last! I'm not going to open this damn door!" She shouted through the door, glaring at it as if she could see through it to glare at the brunette.

"Quinn! Would you just stop for two damn seconds and actually let me explain instead of assuming things? You're making an ass out of yourself, and it's only going to get worse if you keep going!" Rachel heard a huff and a groan before a thump against the door, then silence. Just as she was about to try again, she heard the unmistakable click of the door unlocking before it was opened and she was yanked inside by her collar.

A breath she hadn't known she had left her lungs as she was pushed up against the wall and lips were on hers, hard and demanding. Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands ran over her body, squeezing and teasing but pleasing only enough to cause a familiar and acute ache between her legs. Small hands caught slender, pale hands and guided them against the wall near her head, lips nipping at soft lips and breaths coming out in quick pants.

"You still don't want me to touch you?" Quinn whispered, trying to sound annoyed, but her voice just sounded small and vulnerable.

"No—God, do I want you to touch me—it's just I want to explain to you what occurred before I got too distracted by all the things you make me feel." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands reassuringly, her thumbs rubbing against pale hands in a comforting manner. At Quinn's nod, Rachel continued, "Noah Puckerman has been attempting to converse with me as of late, and I am adamantly against his mindless Neanderthal actions of grabbing at me to get my attention instead of asking for my attention like a normal, sensible human being," she huffed in annoyance, "Therefore, when you grabbed my arm, I believed it was he instead of you, and I simply lashed out instead of confirming my suspicions first."

"So you assumed and made an ass out of yourself, leading me to assume and make an ass out of myself?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow as a corner of her lip trembled against an oncoming smile. Rachel cocked her head slightly before biting her lip, brows furrowing together cutely.

"Yes. I suppose that sums it up accurately, actually," she concurred, smiling in slight bewilderment up at the blonde and squeezing her hands again. She smirked shyly before she arched her back up to press against the blonde, biting her lip coquettishly while batting her eyelashes prettily. "But now that I've explained my earlier reaction, I'd like to show you my reaction whenever _you_ touch me," she whispered against the girl's lips before pressing them against hers.

As hands were guided down her body, two moans sounded out as fingers slid and hands groped, mouths panting and eyes shut in pleasure.

* * *

It continued that way for days, which turned into weeks, which turned into Quinn slowly falling more and more for the girl that was still quite the mystery to her.

She knew that she had moved from Washington because her mother got a new job in Lima, but the brunette never mentioned her mother, or any type of father figure, outside of that context. She knew that she had perfect grades for barely putting effort into her work, even though she pretended that she didn't know how to do something so that Quinn would help her out.

She knew that the brunette liked her hands to be played with as well as her hair, that she had a strict regime that she followed every day and night to get ready for school and bed, that almost all of her fashionable clothes were hand-me-downs or thrift items, even though the house she lived was most certainly not lacking in elegance. She knew that she was almost always cool to the touch and that she held both Quinn and herself to high standards.

But she also knew that the brunette shuddered whenever she sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder; that she loved being on top even though she was shorter; and that she was currently staring at her with determination clear in her eyes.

"You know, Quinn, I can be dangerous if I want to be," Rachel stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest, watching the blonde place her binders on the girl's desk.

She laughed. "Really? You? Snack-sized Rachel Berry dangerous?" she giggled again only to be cut off as she was pinned against the wall, the girl's front pressed against her own. She felt the familiar dull ache between her legs as Rachel narrowed her eyes and fisted the fabric of Quinn's Cheerio jacket, pulling her down to her level.

"Very, _very _dangerous, Miss Fabray," she growled before nipping the pink lips in front of her.

"I'm not very convinced; you don't look so tough," the blonde replied nonchalantly, pushing the girl back towards the bed and straddling her as the brunette fell backwards on it. She grinned down at her as Rachel rolled her eyes before smirking mischievously back at her.

Before Quinn could react, she was on her back, a thigh pressed between hers, and biting back a moan as the brunette grinned above her. "Who's so tough now, Q? I seem to be able to hold my own while you're on your back." She rocked teasingly into the blonde, causing her to dig her nails into Rachel's shoulders.

"You are such a tease, baby." Quinn smiled up at her before leaning up and kissing her softly, affectionately. "But, God, do I love you."

Quinn hadn't exactly meant for it to come out, but it had. And judging by the way Rachel kissed her harder, she didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Really?" The brunette whispered reverently against her lips, searching hazel eyes. At Quinn's meek nod, she grinned and kissed her again. "I seem to have a certain affinity towards you as well," she paused before nuzzling the blonde's nose with her own. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

Quinn nodded quickly before kissing the brunette deeply. Her sigh was disappointed as Rachel pulled away, but quickly turned to a sigh of appreciation as cool lips trailed up and down her neck, a tongue gliding over the heated flesh as Rachel began to move her hips against Quinn's.

"I love the way your body reacts to me." She moved her hand to cover a breast, feeling the nipple harden against her palm quickly. "Tell me, Quinn. Did you ever get worked up like this with anyone else?" She nuzzled her pulse point with her nose, feeling the blood pound below the skin and the brunette shuddered before kissing the girl's jaw. "Answer me, Quinn," she commanded, tugging blonde hair back and exposing more of her blushing neck.

The blonde moaned loudly before shaking her head. "N-no. Only yo—_ooh, _Rachel."

Rachel smirked before she captured the blonde's mouth with her own, creating a perfect combination of dancing tongues and sliding lips. Her cool hand gripped the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulled it off as the girl arched her back. Fingers traced up shuddering muscles before palming the blonde's rapidly rising and falling chest.

Quinn's back arched again, pushing her bra-clad chest further into Rachel's hands. Quinn moaned as the girl's hand reached around her back and undid her bra before moving back to her front to roll one of her erect nipples between slender fingers, causing her hips to jerk against the brunette's.

"_Rach_, please." She whimpered as the hand disappeared from her chest but her breath caught as the hand reappeared in her jeans, the button and zipper somehow undone, not that Quinn noticed anyway. Her hips lifted off the bed as Rachel's fingers traced her over soaked panties. "Stop teasingme and actually _fuck_ me, Rachel!"

The brunette smirked before her mouth fell open as she slipped her fingers under the girl's panties and glided through the wetness she met there. "_Jesus, _Quinn. You're so wet," she whispered in awe as she ghosted over the girl's entrance. She pulled away and she tried to stop the smile on her face from hearing the disappointed groan from Quinn. "Oh, settle down, I'm just taking off your pants so I have more room."

"Hurry up," Quinn growled, lifting her hips and kicking off her jeans when Rachel got them to her ankles.

"Okay, geez, Miss Bossy." She positioned herself back between the blonde's legs and smiled at her. "Where do you need me?"

"_Anywhere. Everywhere_," Quinn growled. Eyes clenched shut, a guttural moan ripping from her throat, as a heavenly finger slipped into her and a mouth attached to her nipple, sucking, laving, and tugging. "Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck._"

Pressure was added behind the brunette's movements, her hips aiding her finger in thrusting into the wet heat before she moved her mouth away from Quinn's heaving and stuttering chest. She could feel her teeth sliding out, could feel the way desire to bite down instantly, but she couldn't allow her to do it without some sort of warning. Not this time.

"Quinn. _Quinn._ Open your eyes, baby." One eye cracked open to try to look at Rachel and she moaned at the pretty blush that had formed on the girl, something that only occurred during times like these. "I need to tell you something. It's important." Quinn groaned. Leave it to Rachel to say something important during sex.

"W-what?" she panted, "Can't it wait?" Fingers slowed down and she groaned in frustration. "Rachel, _please._" She bit her lip as the slender fingers picked their pace back up again.

Rachel could feel the blonde's climax coming fast and she was running out of time. She watched as Quinn's chest heaved faster and faster and saw her eyes screw up, her mouth open, and the blood rushing through her veins. She made the mistake of nuzzling against that hot neck and she slid her tongue against it, tasting the sweat and smelling the sweet aroma of the blonde's blood.

"Quinn, I'm going to bite you," she stated matter-of-factly against her ear, nipping her earlobe slightly before moving back to her neck, adding another finger and moving faster and faster inside the blonde.

As she curled her fingers and pressed her thumb against the girl's clit, she felt Quinn quake against her fingers and her body start jerking against her. She kissed the soft, unblemished skin against her lips before biting the blonde's neck, moaning at the taste of Quinn's blood and the way that the girl screamed in pleasure as she came harshly. As the warm blood hit her tongue and slid down her throat, Rachel came with Quinn's blood on her lips.

Scant seconds later when Rachel pulled away, she saw the blonde's eyes closed and began to panic before pressing her ear to the girl's chest and hearing her heart pounding in her chest without any problem. Sighing in relief, she pulled her fingers out of Quinn, causing the blonde to whimper in her unconsciousness.

Rachel sucked her fingers into her mouth and shuddered at the taste covering her. When she was satisfied she had gotten every last drop, she wiped her fingers across her lips and licked the remaining blood from them. She leaned down and licked the small wounds on the girl's neck, watching as the small puncture marks healed quickly.

Pecking the blonde's lips, she pulled the sheet up around the blonde's body. She wrapped her arm around the girl's middle and rested her head upon her elevated hand, looking down at the blonde as her eyes fluttered slightly before Quinn shifted and snuggled closer to Rachel.

"Wow, Rachel," the blonde slurred, nuzzling against her neck. "That was hot." Rachel's eyebrow rose in amusement and a smile tugged at her lips.

"What part, baby?"

"All of it," she mumbled against her neck. "But I have a question."

Rachel watched as the girl pulled back and looked up at her with lidded eyes. She hummed in acknowledgement and knew that if her heart could beat, it would've skipped a beat, or three.

"My neck kind of hurts."

"That's not exactly a question, Quinn," she replied cheekily, giggling as Quinn tried to glare up at her.

"Shut up. You bit me, I blacked out for a couple of minutes, and now my neck aches." She continued in a rushed manner, blushing deeply. "And that was the greatest orgasm I've ever had."

"Still not a question," Rachel deflected, worried that if the girl found out about her, she wouldn't want to see her again, much like how many of the others had been. And it would be that much harder since this was Quinn and not one of the other random girls she'd taken an interest, but not a liking, nor something as strong as a love, towards.

"You're a vampire," Quinn whispered, resting her hand against her cheek and making her look down at her.

"That is _definitely _a statement. I'm worried for your English skills, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved her shoulder slightly. "So you're not denying it?"

"Ah, so _there's _a question, four minutes later," the brunette teased, trying to put off the inevitable.

"_Rachel._"

The brunette sighed deeply, before looking into hazel eyes expecting to see fear or disgust; instead, she saw the same thing she had always seen when she looked into her eyes: adoration, love, and trust.

She paused before murmuring a yes. Quinn smiled before pressing her lips against the brunette's sweetly.

"I know, Rachel. I knew." Rachel stuttered to find an explanation, or a question, or _something_. "You're usually cold, you almost never blush, you sometimes forget to breathe, and your heart doesn't beat. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"B-but, I've never been caught before without being obvious about it. I've always been careful to make sure that I—" Rachel's eyes fluttered closed as Quinn kissed her gently again, pulling her down to her and holding her by the back of her neck.

"Apparently, you're not as sneaky as you thought you were, Rach. But, it's okay; I won't tell anyone. And it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you; I'll continue to love you, if you'll let me."

"Quinn, I've been like this for a long time," she paused, smiling into Quinn's hazel eyes before leaning down and kissing her lips affectionately. "But I can almost feel my heart pounding in my chest."

Quinn felt her heart flutter at the confession and she slid her lips against the brunette's again, smiling throughout the kiss.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course."

Rachel's clothes soon met with the rest of the clothes on the ground as the two began letting their hands and mouths explore each other's body lovingly and whispered promises slid across sweaty skin. Despite her heart not beating for many years, Rachel was almost certain she could feel the muscle pounding behind her chest the entire time.

* * *

**Read and Review. ;D**

**Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
